The Protux
Introduction The Protux are an all-knowing race of half humanoid alien, half biological machine.They live their lives trying to know as much as they can. They wish to attain the The Great Sight, a mind that has achieved total knowledge and freedom. Each rank of Protux wishes to achieve it for their skill. They fear one thing only, The Alieno, or The Forgetting. It is when all knowledge it wiped out and everything must start anew. The Protux fear this for knowledge is they're treasure. Without history, they will plunge into chaos. Calender The Protux Calender is made up of 13''Di'' which are the equivalent of Earth Months, but are 35''Ktyur'' each. A Ktyur is the equivalent of and Earth Day, but are made up of 22 hours. The Protux celebrate the renewal of the first Di, Which signifies the beginning of another Sot. Beliefs The Great Sight The Great Sight is a phenomenon that occurs when a Protux has achieved all the knowledge possible for a certain skill. When a Protux attains The Great Sight, their body dissipates and turns into soul veins. They become the teachers of the next generation of Protux and are protected by the Circle of Agnitio. The True Great Sight The True Great sight is a phenomenon even rarer than The Great Sight. It occurs when a member of the Circle of Agnitio achieves all the knowledge in existence. They turn into an energy resembling electricity, with a silver tinge. The Alieno The Alieno is the greatest fear of the Protux. It is the Forgetting. It had happened once a long time ago and has been feared ever since. It is when a life form is exposed to a force that wipes out all knowledge they possess and prohibits them from gaining it again. The Caecus Mens are a special ops rank of the Protux military that had experienced the Alieno, making them very old, but they had somehow survived the ordeal and had gained irregular powers, such as converting speech to thought and sending it a great distance. Language The Protux being extremely interested in ancient history of other planets, have adopted the Earth languages of Latin and French. These two languages have highly interested the Protux over the years. Only Priests, Scholars and Scroll-Bearers are allowed to learn Latin. Ranks Voyageur: The Scholar. They devote their lives to learning about history and reading ancient texts. In their homes they often have entire wings that are just libraries, filled with their own personal collection of tomes and texts. Most Scholars have a Scroll-Bearer as an assistant to their studies. They take notes and generally aid the Scholar in his studies. Tolero: The Scroll-Bearer. They are the devout assistants of Scholars. They learn language intensely during their childhood. When they reach the age of twelve, they transition to learning in Latin only. Prêtre: The Priest. Most members of The Circle of Agnitio are Priests. They give prosperity to others and their goal is to help all Ranks attain The Great Sight. They own many tomes on religion. Baroudeur: The Fighter. They train from an early age to become adept in all forms of fighting, but most are arts. They use unusual skills to handle rifles with unexpected accuracy and power. They protect the Protux race, and only their skill will determine if the race will outlast others in times of crisis. Sanctus Tutela: The Holy Guard. They are the elite of the elite of the Baroudeurs. They are the sole protectors of The Circle of Agnitio. They have also aid in deciding what the Circle will do. They have studied history and religion as much as the fighting arts. Ingénieur: The Engineer. They build the many monuments of the Protux, as well as constructing inventions to advance their technologies. They are usually born into the trade, and being around metal all their life gives them an adept feel for it. They are often the ones that turn the Voyageurs drawings and prints into reality. Alio: The Normal Citizen. They go about their lives doing little jobs like running stores or working at factories. They are the normal civilian Rank of the Protux. Military Military Ranks Attendent des Armes: Weapons attendant. He will usually aid in operating equipment on larger vessels. He is the lowest rank of the Military. Pilote: Young pilots. Pilote is the rank of aviateurs to be. They learn techniques and strategies from experts. Both men and women can become Pilotes. Aviateur Baroudeur: Fighter Pilot. They are the same rank as the Pilote but are trained more in intense combat than techniques and stratigies. Constable: Air Constable. A Pilote who has achieved at least 5 badges in aerial superiority will be promoted to a Constable. Aer Proeliator: Experienced Fighter. An Aviatuer Baroudeur who has earned 8 badges of Bravery in Battle will be promoted to an Aer Proeliator. Ships Spine Serpent Basic ship used in Protuxi warfare. Is made up of several chambers which makes it somewhat harder to destroy. Usually armed with 2 Bio-Lasers and 1 Ice-particle gun. Spine Seeker The Protuxi missile craft. It looks like a flat disk armed with 2 Bio-Requiro, each containing 50 2" Electric Requiro (not very affective against heavy armor) and several bombs on the underside. Guillotine The ship of a Baroudeur. It is hour-glass shaped with a long blade on each end. It is armed with 3 Ice-particle guns. Antler The ship of a Sanctus Tutela. It is armed with The Circle's special Desumo Ray, a cannon like mount that fires a concentrated beam of electrical energy, disabling most shield types, including energy shielding. Regent The ship of a Voyageur and Tolero. The Regent is often used personally/recreationally by the Voyaguer and his Tolero. They are often unarmed, except those owned by important and rich Voyageurs. If so, they are equipped by 2 Ice-Particle guns. Bone Howitzer This Howitzer resembling ship is the long ranged attacker of the Protuxi army. It uses a large version of the Desumo Ray, often piloted by a Caecus Mens. They are also protected from close range by 2 35 round Bio-Requiro. A similar gun is mounted in several strategic locations on Jahessienad for protection. Category:The Age of Rebirth